Godete
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: "Verde que te quiero verde" como diría Federico García Lorca. Encontré una manera de hacer que Nagisa se quede quieto, al menos por un momento. ReixNagisa. Es mi primer fic de Free! (ni llegué a pensar que sería de ellos).


Los personajes de Free! y todo lo relacinado con ello le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

De flan para fans ^-^.

* * *

-Bien, Rei-chan. Has mejorado mucho pero hay que seguir practicando. Debes aprender a nadar de otra forma que no sea la de mariposa.

-Mmm.. Dudo que pueda- dijo Rei abatido.

-No, en serio podrás, ¡yo confío en ti Rei-chan!- dijo Nagisa sonriéndole abiertamente mientras se colgaba la toalla sobre sus húmedos hombros.

Rei se sonrojó un poco y se limitó a secarse el cabello. Para él era importante que los miembros del club confiaran en él, y tratándose de Nagisa, eran las palabras más sinceras que podía recibir.

-Sin embargo, cada uno de los miem- ¿Eh? ¿Nagisa-kun?

Pero Nagisa ya no estaba. ¿A dónde podría haber ido? Quizá había vuelto a la piscina. Salió Rei del vestidor en dirección a la alberca pero no estaba. Por un momento le dio miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo a Nagisa, ya que eran los únicos en la escuela, pero se tranquilizó cuando la voz del pequeño gritó su nombre desde adentro.

Cuando Rei llegó al pasillo, Nagisa estaba frente a la ventana.

-¿No es hermoso, Rei-chan?- le dijo el rubio mientras señalaba por la ventana hacia el patio principal.

-Nagisa-kun, te enfermarás si no te secas.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡mira!

Y con una risa ligera, que sonaba casi mágica y atrayente, Rei se reflejó por un momento en la ventana de la escuela, para después ser absorbido por el magnífico paisaje de verano.

Afuera, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Todas y cada una de las copas de los árboles estaban rebosantes de frescas hojas verdes. El árbol especial de los chicos resaltaba por su rosado color de las flores de cerezo. De pronto, un grupo de pájaros de color azul salió disparado haciendo círculos en el cielo para de nuevo introducirse entre las hojas de otro árbol. La vista era como de un cuento de hadas para niños.

-Es… Perfecto.

-…Rei-chan?

-¿Eh? –la alegre voz de su pequeño amigo lo sustrajo de la tierra de fantasía en la que se había metido.

-Oh, ponme atención- dijo Nagisa haciendo un ligero puchero, se paró de puntas sobre sus pies y le quitó los lentes a Rei para ponérselos después.

-¡¿Eh?! N-no, Nagisa-kun…

Nagisa, lo viera por donde lo viera, aún con lentes de intelectuales, no se le quitaba su aire infantil. Nagisa no dejaba de saltar y de jugar con los lentes de Rei, llegando sin querer al principio de los límites de éste.

-¡Nagisa! –gritó Rei ya desesperado. Golpeó en el alféizar de la ventana acorralando a Nagisa y acercándose a él.

Nagisa enmudeció y se quedó quieto y se quitó los lentes de Rei.

-Rei…chan.

Nagisa nunca había visto a Rei enojado a pesar de todas las bromas que le habían jugado. Aunque lo conocían por ser tranquilo y un poco histérico, nunca se habían puesto a pensar en que pudieran llegar a molestar a Rei. Sus músculos se entornaron más debido a la presión que ejercía sobre la barda de la ventana, su ceño fruncido le hacía lucir un poco salvaje, y su cabello, chorreando sobre su cara… Podía sentir el aliento de Rei soplando su frente.

Tal como lo había llegado a pensar alguna vez, un Nagisa aterrorizado era muy diferente a un Nagisa alegre. Era extraño realmente, porque Nagisa no se asustaba con facilidad; era la primera vez que lo veía quieto. Ahí, de pie, delante de él, con sus livianas manos sujetando sus lentes.

Pero pasó.

Rei se inclinó un poco más sobre él, pasando por delante de su frente y su afilada nariz, y le dio un beso ligero ahí, en la boca, en sus inquietos labios. Se separó un instante esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio que tenía los ojos como un par de granadas: brillantes, grandes, explosivos.

-Rei…-susurró.

Nagisa fue quien se acercó ésta vez. Dio un paso al frente, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Rei, y detenido sobre las puntas de sus pies, con un movimiento fugaz, apenas pudiéndolo alcanzar, rozó los labios silenciosos de su amigo.

Rei lentamente bajó sus manos sobre los brazos de Nagisa y después, dudando, lo sujetó un poco de la cintura, recargándolo en la pared. El de cabellos blondos se sonrojó pero insistió una vez más en besar al azulino. Una vez más, sólo un roce frustrado. Rei, al darse cuenta, hizo un ademán para indicarle a Nagisa que podía cargarlo si quería, y éste de inmediato le echó los brazos al cuello; así, el de cabello añil, lo sujetó por debajo de los muslos, y el de melena leonada se aferró a él con manos y pies.

-_Perfecto_ –era lo único que pensaba Rei mientras miraba cómo el cabello relucía con el sol de tal forma que parecía nacer de los rayos mismos.

-Rei-chan, eres muy valiente- dijo Nagisa mirándolo de frente, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

Rei se limitó a responder con otro beso, pero ésta vez más fugaz. "_Eres muy valiente". _La voz de Nagisa resonaba profundo en su cabeza. Él era de las mejores personas que había conocido y siempre lo había alentado, sobre todo ahora.

* * *

En un principio pensé en ponerle algo de lemon *gritos fangirls* peeeero, descubrí que no soy buena con ello. Sin embargo, si quieren que continúe y que haya lemon, ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber ;).

Saludos.


End file.
